the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eon Uchiha
'Approval:' 8/18/17 3 feats Ornanate v 3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Eon is a quiet kid as he had to grow up an orphan alongside his Clan's village in the hidden leaf. He is a smart kid and very determent in his goals, he wants to make his father proud and prove him wrong by becoming the strongest member of the Uchiha clan, that is his goal before finally leaving the leaf village to find his father. Because of Eon growing up an orphan by losing his mother giving birth to him and his father leaving the village in search for power when he was a little boy he grew up with both the Uchiha Clan as part of his father's kin and as well as the Hyuga clan as past of his mother's family being accepted by both clans. Growing up with out parents he had to grow up quicker than other kids his age, it make his turn into a quiet kid who prefers to listen to what everyone has to say before speaking himself and thinking of every possible move he can make beforehand in order to find the best path to success and his goals. Eon is quite tall for his age standing at 5'8, He has long, smoky brown hair reaching the back of his neck, and emerald green eyes he inherited from his father when not using his Sharingan. 'Stats' (Total:0 39) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example - Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Example - Sharingan Kekkei Genkai ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. [5 CP cost per round] # Lightning Style: Lightning Spear (Ninjutsu) - The user channels lightning chakra into the shape of a spear by pressing both hands together and drawing them apart. The user can throw the spear, which moves very fast and causes a large burst of lightning when it hits its target, as well as an explosion. [20 CP cost] ## Used last feat as a +5 to a stat. cost Equipment *(4 EP cost) Sword. *(3 EP cost) Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Eon's father left the hidden leaf when he was but a kid in chase for never ending desire for power and his mother died giving birth to him causing him to grow up as an orphan allong his clan members in the hidden leaf. His father Daichi Uchiha was a man obsessed with power and with the tales of the great's Madara and Sasuke Uchiha, he desired power like the legendary heroes of his clan and stooped at nothing to find out the secrets of the Sharingan, the Uchiha's clan legacy. He felt there was more to the power, that there were more height to reach. He decided to experiment and had a kid with a member of the Hyūga Clan, combining the two Kekkei Genkai hoping it to be a new breakthrough and create something new and never before seen. Unfortunately for Eon his mother passed away when he was born, his father not wanting to waste time and raise Eon for years in the village left him to his clan members to be taken care of him before leaving on a journey to find answers about his family's Kekkei Genkai and what more possibilities and secrets he could uncover. Category:Character